The Memory's Words
by Meaningless-Hope
Summary: CANADA X AMERICA OTHER PAIRINGS AND SHIT READ FIRST PAGE FOR DISCRIPTIONNNNNNNNN RATED M FOR ROMANOS SHITTY MOUTH HE CANT KEEP SHUT AND MENTIONS OF KINKY SHIT
1. INFO AND DESC AND SHIT

THIS IS JUST A FUCKING EXPLANATION CHAP BECAUSE FUCK THE WORLD

YAOI/ BOY x BOY. DON'T LIKE? GTFO NO ONE WANTS YOUR NEGATIVITY

Pairings: Main: UsCan/Canada x America- Other you won't see often just thought id tell you now in case you didn't like these ships but they be sailin: SuFin, FrUk, LietPol, RoChu, GerIta, PruAus, Spamano. Uncle Scotland and baby Mexico and Philippines (They are twins) will make appearances I think thats all

I'm gonna rate this fucker M because 1. Romano's fucking mouth he cant keep god damn quiet!

Romano: LIKE YOU'RE ONE TO TALK YOU DAMN FANFICTION BASTARD

SHUT THE FUCK UP ROMANO GOD DAMN! Any Whooo 2. In case shit gets kinky probably not or there are mentions of kinky shit 3. Depressing shit no cutting because Mattie isn't an idiot.

The top will probably be in bold and just be either me explaining shit or crack conversations. Probably will be references from Hetalia panels because I watch almost every single one like literally

I'm gonna put translations in parentheses NEXT to the word so you dont have to scroll all the wAY TO THE FUCKING BOTTOM OR TOP THAT SHIT PISSES ME OFF

Japan: Muimina kibō-San calm down

Sorry Nihon, I have anger issues, And oh yea you can call me Muimina Kibō or just Kibō that works too Idc.

FUCK ENGLISHHHHHHH

Oh yea I have a youtube for cosplays but I haven't gotten any cosplays yet so ill tell you later I guess

Sealand is Finland and Sweden's child same goes for Iceland and the child of Norway and Denmark :3 but he is much much younger also Kumajiro can take human form but is very young for reasons you will understand plus the hetalia chara's do panels and shit and yea thats about it I guesssssss OH AND I WILL NOT MAKE APPEARANCES IN THE STORY JUST DURING THE CRACK CONVO BEGINNINGS

Kibo: ENJOY THE STORY!

Japan: Sutōrī o o tanoshimi kudasai!

Italy/ Romano: GODETEVI LA STORIA! Romano: bastardo

China: Xiǎngshòu gùshì

Russia:Naslazhdaytes' istoriya

Prussia/Germany: Genießen Sie die Geschichte

Canada: E-Enjoy the story…...America: ENJOY DUDES!

Lithuania: Mėgaukitės istorija

Poland: Ciesz się opowieść

Spain: Disfrute de la historia

England: Enjoy the bloody story….(Wow attituuuudeeeee)

France:Disfrute de la historia

Sweden:Njut av historien

Finland:Nauti tarina

Denmark:Nyd historien

Norway: Nyt historien

Iceland: Njóttu söguna..

Sealand: Enjoy! :D

Thank god for google translate XD sorry if google offends any of you people that actually speak these languages but if it is completley wrong because google is a bitch you can send a thingy saying the actual thing and if I can fix it I can oh and my wattpad is Sabishi_Satsujin


	2. Dinner With Feli!

**Kibo:** YEA NEW CHAPTER I have no clue how to fucking work this thing but I'm a hands on learner so it was pretty easy to find out

 **Francis:** Ohonhon that iz what she zaid~

 **Kibo:** Yea Francis that is what I said now shut your fucking mouth

 **Arthur:** Skirt fliping pervert

 **Chibi!Murica:** Uncle Scottie what is a pervert?

 **Scot:** *explains*

 **EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR OUR BULLSHIT THEY WANNA READ THE DAMN STORY**

Canada, known as Matthew Williams, was sitting across from America, known as Alfred Jones, they were talking through sign language then Matthew made a joke about Arthur's cooking

and Alfred burst out laughing in the middle of Germany talking.

"Alfred? Is somzing da matter?" Germany questioned angrily.

"N-*snort* No, Mattie just told me a joke that's all" He slowed his laughter wiping a tear.

"Who?" Most of the nations questioned.

Alfred facepalmed "Canada you idiots go-"

Alfred was cut off by Mattie whispering silently "It's fine I'm used to it" he smiled softly

Italy looked over at Mattie, Italy and Mattie are best friends, "Its okie bella I remember you"

Mattie smiled at Italy's comment "Thank you Feli"

"Now zen let us continue" Then Germany started rambling on.

After the meetings Alfred and Matthew walked back to their house, Matthew slept upstairs and Alfred downstairs.

"What do you want for din-" Matthew was cut off by the phone ringing as he picked it up

"BELLA!" Feli screamed into the phone

"Jeez Feli you scared me"

"bella mi dispiace(Sorry Bella) I was just wondering if you Kumajiro, and Alfred wanted to come over for dinner, we thought it would be fun since you live next door and-"

"Feli I would love to and if Alfred doesn't want to I'll just drag him"

"Okie! A presto! (See you soon)" And with that Feli hung up to go make spaghetti.

Matt put the phone down and laughed quietly picking up Kumajiro and walking upstairs.

"Alfred c'mon"

"Where are we going?"

"I know you were eavesdropping you always are so you know where we're going"

Alfred laughed "Dammit Mattie you know me too well"

They started out the door. "Up" Kuma said taking human form and Matt picked him up.

Kuma had longish hair with his ears sticking out but not as long as Matt's. He wore a white hoodie and black sweatpants his age looked about the same as a toddler and never changed. At the house Kuma lightly patted Feli on the chest.

"Food.."

"Kuma! That's rude! This isn't our house."

"Sorry aboot that Feli he just gets hungry easily."

"It's fine bella don't worry about it" Feli was smiling like he always does.

Eventually they started eating and blah blah blah chatting it up.

 **I know I know shitty first chapter but I promise it'll get better you don't just ipen the book read the first chapter and say...wow that was boring then put it back! First chapters are always boring!**

 **Oh and they will be longer I just really need to watch some cosplay videosssssss.**


End file.
